


Only Her's

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub relationship, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Jeffrey took things too far.





	Only Her's

**Author's Note:**

> No hate is intended towards anyone mentioned.  
> Don't steal my stuff. I will find you.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” I seethed, feeling his calloused hand sweep across my lower back as I bent over to dig through the refrigerator

“Excuse me?” He said, voice deep with confusion and offense.

“You heard me, sir. I said,  _don’t fucking touch me._  You want to punish me the way you did last night, I can punish you too.” I replied, straightening myself up but still not facing him as I continued to rummage.

“You’re pushing your luck, little lady.” he rasped, warning tone to his words.

“And you didn’t push yours last night? If I remember correctly  _your_ number one rule is if I say no,  _it means no,_ and that’s not what happened last night, is it,  _SIR?”_ I spun around, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. 

His eyes narrowed dangerously, but he knew he couldn’t argue. He had pushed me past my limits the previous night, and although he wouldn’t let  _me_  see it, he felt guilty. He just didn’t know the extent of which he pushed me.

“What’s all the commotion?” Our wife mumbled, entering the room while rubbing her eyes, frustrated that we were yelling before she had even had her morning coffee. 

“Little one over here thinks she can just speak to me however the fuck she wants, Hil. What do you think about that?”

“Well, since  _I_  was the one who took care of her afterwards last night, I would have to say that she’s very much earned the right to tell you how much of an asshole you were.” 

“Excuse me? What the hell is going on here?” 

“Really, she didn’t show you?” Hilarie replied haughtily, pouring herself a cup of steaming hazelnut cappuccino and leaning against the counter.   
  
“Show me  _what?_ ” He asked, exasperated as he flung his hands towards the air before placing them on his hips. 

“Doesn’t matter.” I snapped quickly, turning back around and snatching a yogurt from the shelf before finally closing the refrigerator door and stomping over to lay on my stomach on the couch. 

“That’s fucking it.” Jeffrey roared, marching over to me and raising his hand up high in the air.

“Jeffrey, wait-” Hilarie started, rushing forward but didn’t get the words out fast enough before Jeff’s hand came cracking down on my ass. 

My already  _very_  bruised ass.

The scream that erupted from my body stripped my throat of all lubrication, and I instantly curled in on myself as I broke.  My mind shifted away from me and I stared forward blankly, blocking out everything but the sound of my wife’s voice.

“ _Jesus Fucking Christ, Jeffrey! What the fuck!?”_

A deep rumbling voice mumbled something, but I didn’t care enough to try to figure out what it was. _  
_

_“Don’t you fucking touch her.”_

Another mumble. I felt the couch shift slightly as someone sat down beside me. I didn’t move. _  
_

_“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here.”_

I whimpered. _  
_

_“Look what the fuck you did to her, Jeffrey. Look what you fucking did to your wife.”_

Another mumble. _  
_

_“Calm down, sweetie, it’s alright. Come back to me, please.”_

I didn’t’ even realize that I had started shaking. 

Another mumble, this time closer. I could see him bent down in front of me, his face lingering close to mine, but I wasn’t really looking at him. All I could concentrate on was Hilarie’s soothing angelic voice as she gently stroked my hair. _  
_

_“You really don’t know? Look at this, Jeffrey Dean, this is what you did to her.”_  
I felt the cotton material of my skirt be lifted, and a gasp. Suddenly, I was lifted up into a pair of strong arms that I knew belonged to my husband, and I whimpered again. I could hear someone shushing me, but it was my wife’s voice that broke through, _“Shhhh, love. You’re fine. Daddy’s gonna take care of you, aren’t you, Daddy?”_

Another mumble, and I felt something wet land on my cheek followed by the chest I was pressed against quaking slightly.

I knew I was being carried up the stairs of our big house, the steps up jostling my thighs against his arms and making the whelps sting. I heard more mumbles of soothingness, but I kept ignoring them as I held out my hand behinds us towards where I believed Hilarie to be. She took it, shushing me again with her peaceful voice. 

I was carefully laid down on our huge bed, and felt the soft arms of my wife pull me to her chest protectively as I heard our husband make way for the bathroom. Shortly afterwards I heard the water running into the bathtub.  _  
_

_“He’s gonna make it all better, darling, I promise. I swear to you this won’t happen again.”_

I felt her begin to strip off my clothing, and once I was naked I felt Jeffrey’s arms around me again, pulling me up and carrying me into the bathroom and gently submerging me into the warm, soapy water. The blisters immediately stung, and I cried out again _  
_

_“mama…”_ _  
_

_“I’m right here, baby girl, right here.”_

I soaked for a while, the pain eventually subsiding enough for me to relax and start to come back to myself. When my vision finally cleared I peered over to where both my husband and my wife sat against the side of the huge bathtub, tears in Jeffrey’s eyes as my irises finally met his. 

“I’m so sorry, baby girl. Never again.” 

I shifted in the water, wincing slightly at the pain as I sat up against the back of the tub. 

“You’re right. You wont.” I said, narrowing my eyes at him before continuing, "You will never do that to me again. You will never touch me again.“

Jeffrey’s eyes lowered to the floor in shame, and Hilarie closed hers, neither wanting to hear what I had to say next.  
  


"I am no longer yours, Jeffrey Dean. I am only her’s.” I finished, nodding towards my beautiful wife, “Now leave me the fuck alone.” 


End file.
